In a solid state image sensor which is an example of a semiconductor device, the signal transmission speed of pixel control lines for controlling the operation of pixels dominates characteristics, when highly accurate synchronicity (in-plane synchronicity) of light exposure time is required in an imaging capturing surface (light receiving surface). Moreover, delay due to time constants decided by line resistances and parasitic capacitances of the pixel control lines is a main factor that decreases the signal transmission speed. The pixel control lines are arranged to traverse a pixel array unit in a row direction. Thus, the line lengths of the pixel control lines must be long, and thus the time constants of the pixel control lines are large.
For example, with regard to driving of the pixel control lines, the next configuration is employed in a stacked solid state image sensor in which a first semiconductor substrate including a pixel array unit and a second semiconductor substrate including a control circuit unit for driving pixels are stacked. That is, the stacked solid state image sensor employs a configuration that transmits a pixel control signal generated by the control circuit unit in the second semiconductor substrate to the first semiconductor substrate through a penetration via (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).